Chromosomal mapping of human immunoglobulin and several onc gene analogues has been carried out using somatic ell hybrids. It has been shown that the expressed immunoglobulin genes are on three different human chromosomes. This, and the finding that at least one human onc gene is on chromosome 8, has given an insight into a potential mechanism for transformation in Burkitt's lymphoma.